<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dead Man's Song by TobiandJeff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800269">A Dead Man's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiandJeff/pseuds/TobiandJeff'>TobiandJeff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He gets his eyes back later, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isekai, M/M, Major Character Injury, Please Don't Kill Me, Reincarnation, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Someone tell Izuna to stop hating on himself, The Author is an Idiot, Time Travel, Violence, everything is going to be fine, i think, no beta we die like man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiandJeff/pseuds/TobiandJeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a dead man's body is no fun and games. Especially when you are pretty sure that people are going to hunt you down for it but, he was a survivor and he's going to live.</p><p>Or which he's Uchiha Izuna now and he'll be damn if he just lets the plot go on the merry way it went.</p><p> </p><p>The old fic was deleted. This is the new, rewritten one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨, wwwwwww</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I rewrote the fic, yes. I couldn't produce enough brain juice to continue to the old one cause it was messy and repetitive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He claws his way out of the dirt. Shuddering with panic and body exhausted. He takes a deep breath and inhales as much oxygen as his body can take. Dirt and grime clings to him and he slowly tries to stand up. He grips a nearby tree for support and tries to open his eyes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>He sees <em>nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He shakily reaches a hand out to touch his eyes. Nothing but flesh could be felt and he stumbles back. His breathing becomes more laboured and he collapses to the ground. He doesn't understand; what was going on? He clutches the long strands of his hair and yanks it. He din't have long hair. This-this wasn't his body.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? Who was he? He starts hyperventilating and he takes deep breathes to stop it. He couldn't afford to lose conscious now. The situation he was in was dangerous, full of unknown possibilities and scary. He forces his body to move up and slowly inches his way through the forest he was in.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the sound of water splashing and he staggers to the river he has found. He slowly kneels down and cups a hand full of water and washes his face. He greedily gulps down the water and washes the grime and dirt on him. It was immensely uncomfortable, touching a body that wasn't his. That was who he is now isn't he? A <em>body snatcher</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He tries his best to wash his clothes. The fabric soft underneath his touch. Such nice burial clothes... He struggles to put on his clothes and when he does he limply trudges into a direction. Hands tightly gripping the only thing he had gotten from the grave, a <em>tanto</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He soon plops down and examines the sword. Its steel was sharp and yet its handle was worn. He could tell that the previous body's owner used it with a ridiculous amount of love and care. He traces the sword, hands reaching a sigil. <em>Uchiha Izuna</em>. His hands stops tracing and the memories slammed into him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he wakes up, he could feel that the sun has stop shining. It was nighttime now and he gets up quietly. He utilises his new body's shinobi skills and jumps up towards the tree. Feet instinctively applying chakra to stick to the many branches. He settles on a high branch, contemplating on what he should do. </p><p> </p><p>Uchiha Izuna. The younger brother of Uchiha Madara. The one whose death drove Madara insane. His empty sockets prickled with tears. He struggles to not cry but, this body weeps for all it has lost. He rubs the tears away, body shaking due to the emotional pain it felt. He knew that Madara wasn't really his brother but, he is Izuna now isn't he? Then he better get use to this body's feelings and memories. He falls asleep with a single, lone tear falling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>He dreams of war, death and sorrow. Yet, there was a smiling figure helping him through all of it. He misses his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where are you, aniki?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes up to a stiff back. He guesses this is what he gets when he tried to sleep on a tree. There wasn't much light yet. He guesses that he must have woken up a bit after daybreak. He applies some chakra to his legs and he soars off into the trees. He needs to find some bandits to hunt. He doesn't have any money nor weapons and the only way to survive in this new world were to get those.</p><p> </p><p>He speeds across the forest, chakra hidden and little noise made. It took him about a few minute before sensing a small group of chakra signatures. He stops right above them and eavesdrop on the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Boss! That caravan seems to have some good lot! We should plunder and pillage them!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna crouches down softly, posture tense and ready to attack. The men were disgusting. They talk of robbing a small caravan ahead of them. They wanted kill the merchants and take their stuff. A small part of his mind tells him that he was about to do the same but, he ignores it. He wasn't killing innocents, he was killing dirty, disgusting humans.</p><p> </p><p>He flexes his fingers and unsheathes his tanto. He drops down with extreme agility and slits one of the bandit's throat. Blood sprays everywhere and the man's head hits the ground with a dull thunk. He slaughters each bandit with precise strokes. Heads go flying and screams go unheard. The last thoughts of the bandits were that of the terrifying monster they encounter.</p><p> </p><p><em>A monster with the laughter of the devil</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, nothing but dead bodies littered the floor. Izuna was covered with blood from head to toe. <em>How disgusting</em>. He thinks to himself, to be covered with such filthy blood. He quickly grabs the few weapons the bandits had, a few, large pouches of money and their clothes. He needs new ones due to the fact he is wearing burial clothes which had the Uchiha signature on it.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and releases a Katon jutsu, burning all the corpse to crisps. He cracks his neck and leaves the area with nothing but ashes in its wake. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He gets his first problem after a week of peaceful living, if becoming a mercenary was peaceful that is. After getting rid of those bandits, he ends up washing himself in that river again and changes clothes. He tries and makes himself look as presentable as he can. First impressions were everything.</p><p> </p><p>He first arrives at a small village which was located at the edge of the land of fire and gains a bit of fame. Villages now were so different compared to the ones in his new memories but, of course, these villages can't compare to the magnificent skyscrapers in his old world. He helps the villager do odd task and finds himself growing more and more popular as he travels.</p><p> </p><p><em>The mysterious, blind man</em>. The one that cares about civilians and had a heart. <em>If only they knew</em>. He thought bitterly. He lost his heart a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>Some people still laugh and scorn him when they notice he was blind but, they didn't really get to laugh anymore after he slits their throats. Izuna tries his best to not interfere with the plot, avoiding Konoha as long as he can. He doesn't want to get involve in such trouble but, a part of him wishes he could visit his brother's village. He suddenly feels lonely and sighs. He's tired. Why couldn't he pass on to the afterlife?</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walks along the river he first found. If one thing that remain constant, it was him spending his time near this river. He gently stroll around when he senses a weak chakra signature and he curses. Was it a civilian? He dashes across the river and picks the weak body. He stops when he feels the chakra properly. It was an <em>Uchiha</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The boy shallowly breathes in and out. He was near death and Izuna makes a decision.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck Canon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the body and shushins to his hideout. He grabs the medicine and ointment he manages to grab and rips open the boy's shirt. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of rotting flesh. He shakes his head. He had no time to lose. With hands glowing green, Izuna uses what limited knowledge in medical jutsu and slowly heals the boy. His breathing becomes better and he sighs a relieve sigh. Izuna places the ointment and wraps the injuries up. Maybe he did have a bleeding heart.</p><p> </p><p>He wipes of the imaginary sweat off his brows. He grimaces a bit after noticing that the boy was missing an eye. He turns his back and a hand shoots out to grab the sleeves of his yukata. He turns his head and pushes the boy back on to the futon.</p><p> </p><p>"Who...who are... you?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy questions him with laboured breath and Izuna chastised him. "I just saved you. Pleases don't let my medicines and bandages go to waste. As for my name, it's Izuna."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em>Shisui</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna freezes. But, Shisui lost both of his eyes. Has his appearance really made that much of a difference already? The boy collapses into sleep and a twisted, almost maniacal laughter bubbles out of Izuna throat. <strong>He so fucking screwed</strong>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the plot goes differently, Izuna's going crazy. One kudos, plus one sanity for Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>Pls comment your thoughts. The author enjoys reading them.</p><p>Updates every week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a month before Shisui was well enough to walk and stand. The Uchiha was extremely annoying, bugging Izuna non-stop. He asked too many questions, majority about Izuna's identity. Once, he almost choked the younger Uchiha for repeatedly asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>The once Anbu had also tried to escape whenever he could but Izuna always managed to stop him. He seemed desperate to go back to Konoha. Always asking if he had news about the village but, Izuna never had the heart to tell him the truth. He was doing a mercenary mission when he overheard the enemy nin mention about Itachi killing the Uchiha clan. He silently mourned his clan, he could have saved them, if he wasn't such a <b>coward</b>.</p><p> </p><p>"Neh... thank you for saving me, Izuna-san. I didn't think anybody would come and find me."</p><p> </p><p>Of course, nobody will come and find you, you stupid child! You left a suicide note after gouging your eye out and passing it to Itachi. You jump off a freaking cliff and into the Naka River intending to die. Izuna pinches the bridge of his nose. How the fuck did he get saddled with this annoying child? Oh right, its because of his stupid, bleeding heart.</p><p> </p><p>"It's... ok." Izuna mumbles back and he could feel the thousand-watt grin shine on him. He just shakes his head fondly and checks on Shisui's lost eye. Shisui pouts and bats his hand away. Izuna thumps Shisui's head softly and Shisui complains about mean, nice, blind men. "Oh right! Izuna-san, can I call you Izu-nii?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>After all, we're family right?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna's hand freezes. He could hear the breathing of Shisui, the sound of his heartbeat and the howls of the wind. He takes two steps back, hand on his chest and breathing starting to hitch. "You knew."</p><p> </p><p>"I did. I always wonder how there was an Uchiha non-affiliated to Konoha. I wonder why there isn't any Uchiha named Izuna in the clan list. I wonder about your very existence."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna grips his tanto silently, movement going unnoticed by the younger Uchiha. Should he get rid of Shisui? He died once and he's going to survive in the new one. The knowledge that Shisui has can <b>kill</b> him but he has wasted so much time and money on the brat. The worse thing was that he grew fond of that suicidal kid in his own twisted, fucked up way. Shisui's voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"But, that's ok. You save me even though you didn't know me at all and I... I kind of admire you. Hehe..."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui rubs his head sheepishly and Izuna puts down his tanto. Such trust in only a week? This brat was too optimistic but, he was his brat now wasn't he? Stupid, one-eyed brats. He turns back to Shisui and speaks, "That's a bit foolish of you."</p><p> </p><p>"That may be true but, you're family! I would like to go back to Konoha with you! Then, you can meet my cousins and our clan!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna looks down to the ground. He goes to the back of his cave silently and picks up the bingo book he got from an enemy nin and flips open the bookmarked page. He hands it to Shisui who takes it with curiosity. The heartbroken, hollow, broken sobs that came out of the younger man still haunts him. He wraps his arms around Shisui and the man, no, he was still a kid, grips him and sobs into his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Someone so young had nothing to do with bearing such burdens so large.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Uchiha Itachi</p><p>Rank: S</p><p>Shinobi: Missing Nin</p><p> </p><p>Wanted due to the massacre of all but one of the Uchiha clan. Do not engage with combat. Flee on sight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following days were quiet. Shisui had totally shut down. He doesn't respond back to Izuna, doesn't really eat and usually stays in one spot. Izuna wanted the happy Uchiha to come back, he didn't want this hollow, broken shell of a nin to remain. It reminded him too much of his own broken self and he sighs. He doesn't want Shisui to get the Curse of Hatred. He goes to the kid and says, "Spar with me."</p><p> </p><p>He could almost see the incredulous look that Shisui gave him. He probably couldn't imagine that Izuna was able to go one-on-one with him. Assuming he was weak because he was blind was quite an insult to Izuna. He smacks the brat's head and Shisui yelps. He tosses some kunai to him and gets into a stance, drawing his tanto out. </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't wait for you." And so Izuna strikes. Shisui shushins and throws a kunai at him. He deflects it with ease and says, "Never underestimate your opponent and respect me by fighting with all you got. I can assure you, I'll be able to whoop your ass."</p><p> </p><p>He feels Shisui's chakra signature tense and then he strikes. Clashes after clashes, jutsu after jutsu but, Shisui never once got the upper hand. Izuna finishes the spar with a flash and his tanto cuts a thin line on Shisui's neck. Beads of blood drip down and he sheathed his tanto and bows to the brat. Shisui hurriedly bowed back and plops down onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"That... That was amazing!" Izuna could feel the starry eyes looking at him. He hums and tosses a towel to the younger teen and tells him to take a bath in the hot-springs inside the cave. Shisui pouts and grumbles about too strong older cousins and something about not breaking a sweat. He gets up to his feet and hobbles to the hot-springs with Izuna trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you following me, Izu-nii? Are you also bathing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why, I can't? Is it because you don't want me to see something <b>small</b>?"</p><p> </p><p>Shisui chokes and flounders around, face red and mouth sputtering. Izuna smiles a brief smile. He was glad that he managed to get the younger Uchiha out of his funk. He strips and sinks into the hot water, exhaling when he does. He doesn't know that Shisui blushes when he sees him. Izuna was slender, body fit and flexible but the eye-opener was his back. It was completely covered in a large black dragon with flames, tattoo. He got it before he saved the younger Uchiha. It signifies that this was his body, something he owned.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>The dragon symbolises his aniki and the flames, his clan.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, brat. How did your clumsy self lose one of our precious dojutsu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Clumsy?! I am very stealthy, thank you very much! And how about you?! You literally have no eyes!!"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui quietens down after seeing the look on Izuna's face. The older Uchiha had a solemn expression, one full of sadness, bitterness and regret. Shisui reaches out to him but he retracts his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Our clan planned a coup d'etat. They wanted to overthrow the Hokage due to some issues so Itachi and I were ordered to keep watch. Eventually, we planned to use my Mangekyo to convince the clan to stop but the plan went haywire. I was betrayed by a councilman. He wanted my eyes and so I ran."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui takes a deep breath and continues, "And then, I gave my eye to my baby cousin. Itachi. You know the one... who killed the Uchiha clan. I wanted him to have it. I wanted to kill myself by jumping into the Naka River so that Itachi can activate his Mangekyo and that the councilman can never get my eye, after all the river would wash my body away. And that's when I was saved by you, Izu-nii."</p><p> </p><p>"And now... now, Itachi had to take matters in his own hand and kill our clan. He'll be forever known as a killer even though he wouldn't harm a fly. "</p><p> </p><p>Shisui starts sniffling and Izuna looks at him with a sombre look. "Maybe... maybe, you should have just left me there to rot. Nobody would miss me anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna slaps Shisui. The sound echoing through the cave. Shisui looks at Izuna with shock as he cradles his now red face. Izuna reaches his hand towards Shisui and he closes his eyes but Izuna just wipes the tears away from Shisui's eyes. He ruffles his hair softly and pokes his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Never say that brat.<b> I</b> care about <b>you</b>. Itachi does too."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui blinks at Izuna and smiles at him. Izuna pats his head gently before checking on Shisui's face. He accidentally applied chakra to the slap and now the poor Uchiha's face was swelling. He sighs and rubs it gently, ignoring the protest and the squawks of pain. </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, Itachi was probably ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan so we need to clear his name."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui kept silent after that, disappointment rolling off him in waves. Izuna sighs and touches his closed lids. Perhaps it was time to go back, to face his fears, to experience this new world. He opens his mouth, "We'll go when you get better. Besides, I'm pretty sure your littlest cousin is alive and alone."</p><p> </p><p>The hug he gets from Shisui crushes all the oxygen out of his lungs. His brat was sniffling, mumbling about how Izuna was the best person ever. He bonks the younger man's head and steps out of the hot spring. With a fluid motion, he covers himself with a towel and applies a heating seal. "Bathe faster and get out. The only way to get you better quicker is to spar."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar! You just want to beat me up! And can't you pass me some medicine for my face?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why waste my hard-earned medicine when you're going to get your ass handed to you?"</p><p> </p><p>And so he does, Izuna beats the shit out of Shisui each and every time they spar but, the younger Uchiha was becoming quicker, stronger and better. If Izuna was secretly correcting Shisui's fighting forms, well... no one would know.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Like, how Madara did for him.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>(<em>For him to survive, until he <strong>didn't</strong>.</em>)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui and Izuna hop through the trees with agility and swiftness. Izuna easily kept up despite his blindness. He and his brat have planned that they would sneak into Konoha as travelling civilians visiting Konoha, after all a random Uchiha and a supposedly dead Uchiha will raise extreme suspicions and even a visit to the TnI station.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they will pretend to tour the Hokage Tower, talk about how cool it was and sneak into the Hokage's room. They would ask for privacy seals and then only would they drop their henge, revealing themselves. Of course, they would make sure that no one else was in the room beside the needed people. They wouldn't want Danzo to know that Shisui and another Uchiha are still alive.</p><p> </p><p>They drop down from the trees onto the main path, far away enough to not be seen. Shisui henges into a brown hair teen with standard dark eyes. He did retain the curliness of his hair though. Izuna henges into a slender elder youth with the same features as Shisui but with longer hair. Both of them were handsome but easily forgettable.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna, being the perfectionist he is, prepared everything, from forged paperwork and identities to even getting a camera to play the tourist part. They hand in the necessary paperwork and step into the village.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been so long..." Izuna hears Shisui mumble and he turns to him and says, "You'll get to stay in your home again."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. This was all because of you, Izu-nii."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna snorts and bonks Shisui's head. "Don't go all sentimental on me kid. I won't make the spars any easier."</p><p> </p><p>"It was worth a shot." Shisui mumbles while pouting. They travel around for a bit, exploring the village with Shisui leading them both, explaining things and places with eagerness. Izuna takes in the sounds and noises of Konoha, it was so lively. Everything sounded so bright and joyful. This was a village his brother helped create. He smiles a soft smile, not noticing that a bunch of people have started staring at him. They stop when Shisui glares back at them. </p><p> </p><p>In a few moments later, they reach the Hokage Tower and Shisui snaps a picture of it. They both enter and Shisui discreetly shushins them both the Hokage's room. Their sudden arrival shocking the Sandaime greatly.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to speak, Hokage-sama." Izuna speaks, arms cross and posture straight. </p><p> </p><p>"And who might you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hokage-sama, please. We need to speak to you privately. It's urgent." Shisui pleads, tone filled with urgency before making a hand sign. The Hokage eyes widen and eyes them both suspiciously before waving his hand, multiple chakra signatures vanish from the room and the pop sound of a privacy seal echoes.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui looks at Izuna and he nods. Shisui looks back at Hiruzen and drops his henge. A sharp intake of breath comes from the Sandaime. Izuna, too, drops his henge and the Hokage stares at him. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Shisui reporting for duty. This is my cousin Uchiha Izuna, he was the one who saved me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to see you Shisui... but, who is Uchiha-san here? I haven't seen a shinobi like him before."</p><p> </p><p>"That..."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna waves a hand, motioning for Shisui to stop. He pulls out his tanto and ignores the tensing of both the Hokage and Shisui. He unsheathes it and shows it to Hiruzen. "Do you recognise this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thats..."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe your sensei told you about its pair?"</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen narrows his eyes and Shisui looks at Izuna with shock. Izuna sighs softly before sheathing his sword. "It is what you are thinking. I am the first Uchiha Izuna, younger brother to Uchiha Madara and the rival to your sensei, Senju Tobirama."</p><p> </p><p>He continues on, "I woke up one day in a coffin and clawed my way out of it. I spent the first week of my rebirth doing odd jobs and trying to refamiliarize myself with my surroundings but, everything was so different. Then, I found Shisui and saved him. The rest is history."</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the Hokage's astonishment and Shisui's horror. To climb out of one's own grave... It was very disturbing. "Why are you sharing this with me? I mean understand why you're telling, Hokage-sama but, Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I trust you brat."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui looks at him with wide-eyes. He was honored, so very honoured. At that moment, Shisui vowed to help his Izu-nii as much as someone like him can do. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to disturb this touching moment but, why should I believe you? You could have stolen that from the grave."</p><p> </p><p>"I will snoop so low to do such things. Beside, my grave has remained hidden for so long. Nobody knew where I was buried, least anybody living in this era."</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Another thing reminding him, he was all alone.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>(<em>He shakes his head, he has Shisui now.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen sighs and takes a long draw of his pipe. He nods his head at Izuna and he takes it as being believed. Shisui breathes in, relieved that everything has gone well.</p><p> </p><p>"Shisui-kun, I believe you do have a story to tell."</p><p> </p><p>"I do but, can we plan a backstory for Izu-nii, first?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna raises an eyebrow. This brat... He shakes his head fondly as the Sandaime looks questioningly at Shisui. The old man sighs and nods his head. "Do you have a backstory, Izuna-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna hums, "I can be a shinobi of Konoha coming back from a long term mission. One given years ago, one given personally without anyone else's knowledge."</p><p> </p><p>"We can do that..."</p><p> </p><p>"How about an investigation mission? Izu-nii knows a lot of stuff despite coming back from the dead, recently."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... info based, huh?" The Sandaime strokes his chin and Izuna looks at Shisui with surprise, who in return made a noise of indignant, saying he wasn't that dumb and oblivious. The Hokage smiled at the sight. "We can do that. What do you know, Izuna-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Orochimaru had disbanded from Akatsuki and Itachi had recently joined in order to give info to you. Some say Orochimaru might start a village and declare war."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p> </p><p>Izuna nods and Hiruzen hums. "Perhaps your mission was to spy on Orochimaru."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... about that... He exchanges a look with Shisui and the younger Uchiha steps forward. "About that Hokage-sama, how much do you know about what Danzo did?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shisui gonna beat the shit out of Kakashi when he realises what's up, lol. Nobody will sully his Izu-nii!<br/>Btw, its my headcanon that Izuna and Tobirama owns twin tantos. Both of them detest each other for having the other pair. The swords are identical in every way except their names are engrave on it.</p><p>Comment down below cause the author loves reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Chapter was edited due to me forgetting that Izuna was blind.</p><p> </p><p>Songs to listen while reading:</p><p>Fight with Danzo, "Iconic Audio-Run like hell"</p><p>Return home, the Uchiha District, "Suffocate by Hayd"</p><p>These songs were listened to during the writing process in other to channel the feelings for the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuna commits each clan head's chakra to memory. His posture was rigid and his face was covered by a salamander mask. He was acting as one of the Hokage's personal Anbu. Shisui himself was also disguised, his mask a crow. They both stand behind the Sandaime, figure hidden behind the shadows of the corners.</p><p> </p><p>The discussion of Danzo wasn't pretty. The knowledge of Hiruzen having suspected that Root was still around made Izuna want to twist Sarutobi's neck. Twist it until it snaps and swings it around as he dances on top of Tobirama's grave. He was extremely unhappy, that old geezer could have caused Shisui's death if he wasn't there. He managed to compromise with the Hokage, planning out the details of the reveal of Danzo and the disclosure of him and Shisui.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's begin the meeting."</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen takes a long draw from his pipe, eyes shut closed, body language tired. The entire room was tensed, everyone seemingly able to pick up the graveness of this particular meeting. Izuna snorts quietly at them all, this wouldn't have happened if your beloved Hokage did something instead of foolishly believing that such a vile man would change. Shisui tugs his sleeves and shakes his head at him. Izuna looked away, his brat was far too nice.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me for calling for all of you to attend this improto meeting. There is an urgent matter that must be discussed at once."</p><p> </p><p>"And what matter is that?" Say the devil's name and he comes. Izuna glowered at Danzo, the bandaged man was sitting there, having galls to act as if he was innocent. He sounded annoyed at being called into the meeting. Izuna hears Shisui's breath hitch and rubs comforting small circles on his back. He gets a look of gratitude for it.</p><p> </p><p>The Sandaime's eyes narrowed at Danzo and shook his head. His friend was too far gone, he hoped Tobirama-sensei would forgive him. "There has been a report of Kekkei Genkai theft and kidnappings of children, most of who are orphans but some of which are clan children."</p><p> </p><p>Murmurs arise and the clan heads stir, each furious of the decrement. Nara Shikaku raises his head, posture not as lazy and eyes sharp. "And who would dare do such things in Konoha?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna steps forward and simply ignores the Hokage that is trying to stop him. He feels eyes scanning him, judging him but he pays no mind to them. "Why, that will be one of your councilmen, Shimura Danzo."</p><p> </p><p>He deflects the kunai aimed at him with ease and blocks the sword pointed at him. He turns to look at Danzo and mockingly laughs at him. "My, my, why so hasty, <b>Danzo-sama.</b>"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need justification on my reaction due to your false claim."</p><p> </p><p>"We will be the judge of that, Danzo-san. You see, the chakra signature in your arm and eye just happens to not match your own." Hiashi says with byakugan eyes activated. Danzo stiffens and Izuna smirks underneath his mask. "My point, exactly. You tried to steal Uchiha Shisui's sharingan, didn't you? I suppose you ordered Itachi to give you that eye? That eye in your left socket."</p><p> </p><p>"What proof do you have of that!?" The old man snapped out, clearly panicking. Izuna takes advantage of the other's alarm. He always did have a sadistic streak, more so now that he was also holding the original Izuna's viciousness. </p><p> </p><p>"We have plenty of proof." Shisui steps out slowly, stalking forward to Danzo. He ever so slowly removes his mask and with his lone eye blazing, he slowly drawls out, "After all, I'm pretty sure that I can recognise my own chakra signature."</p><p> </p><p>The rooms erupt into chaos and mokuton roots shoot out the ground. Izuna swings himself forward, slashing at the roots with ferocity, dodging some with amazing flexibility. He growls when he sees Danzo trying to escape the now very much destroyed upper floor of the Hokage tower. Some of the clan heads and jonin went ahead and evacuated the civilians hanging around. After all it will be better if there were a small body count.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui flies in front of him and sends a powerful burst of flames at the oncoming mokuton roots.</p><p> </p><p>"Katon: Great FireBall Jutsu!"</p><p> </p><p>The roots burn off and Izuna shoots forward relishing the old coot's chakra flicker in astonishment when he dashes forward with his clan technique.</p><p> </p><p>"Susanoo!"</p><p> </p><p>A burst of blood red energy appears and forms a ribcage around Izuna. He tanks a hit from the mokuton with no issues. "Wondering how you missed one, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The remaining clan heads stare at him with mixed feelings as they assist with the battle. Izuna feels the piercing stare of Nara Shikaku, the man's brain probably trying to dissect him. He grins with all teeth. "None of you touch him, he is <b>my</b> kill."</p><p> </p><p>"Bloodthirsty much, Izu-nii."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna smirks at charges at Danzo with agility and slams a leg down which was unfortunately blocked. He flips and slashes his tanto before flipping back and sending a barrage of flames at the overwhelmed old man. Izuna laughs as he goes back into the fray and slices of Danzo's arm before sealing it up. He needed those eyes, for himself and for his brat. </p><p> </p><p>He gives Danzo no time to breathe and repeats his onslaught. Izuna springs backward and Yamanaka Inoichi sends a mind transferring jutsu straight at the old sack of flesh. Shikaku holding the man still with his clan's shadow binding jutsu. Inoichi soon returns to his awareness and sends a small pulse of chakra at Izuna. He raises his eyebrows at the other gesture, how nice of him to remember he was blind.</p><p> </p><p>He stalks forward with the grace of a predator and slowly faces Danzo. He looks at Danzo with a sadistic grin. He goes close and removes his mask. His face bare for everyone to see, to see the Uchiha features that adorned his face. "Remember this face cause it'll be the last one you'll ever see."</p><p> </p><p>He plucks out the sharingan from Danzo eye's socket and is disappointed with the lack of screaming. Well, no matter, he doesn't really mind. He seals the eye and slashes the councilman's neck. His head rolled off with a flash of red. Izuna takes a step back and Shikaku releases his jutsu. Danzo's body slumps down and Shisui walks towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He ruffles his brat's hair and checks him over for injuries, much to Shisui's mortification. Satisfied, he hands the scroll containing Shisui's eye and his brat takes it, chakra telling his gratitude. Izuna cracks his neck, that was a pretty good workout for him. He turns to Inoichi and mentions Root.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where his base is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... and sadly, it is actually <b>bases</b>."</p><p> </p><p>Izuna pinches his nose bridge and growls. He had his suspicions, Shisui pats his back. "At least, he wouldn't be able to do this anymore, Izu-nii."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmp."</p><p> </p><p>He turns towards the destroyed Hokage Tower and assesses damage. He sees Hiruzen holding up the wreckage to prevent any casualties. Izuna turns towards Shikaku and says, "You're curious aren't you? The Hokage will tell you everything in due time, after you guys get a medical checkup, though."</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of a medical checkup, the shinobi who participated winced. Shisui chuckled at their misfortune like the little brat he is. No shinobi liked staying at the hospital, most would rather go for a TnI checkup than go to the medical centre. He snorts and beckons Shisui to follow him as he trails towards the Sandaime.</p><p> </p><p>"My brat and I would like to return to our clan compound."</p><p> </p><p>The Sarutobi raises his head and sighs, "Sasuke-kun has not been informed of the both of you and you need checkups for any sustained wounds."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not wounded and neither is Shisui. As for Sasuke, it doesn't matter, take it as a surprise for him. It is better to see him earlier. Living in the compound where he's entire clan was murdered by his own brother, <b>alone</b>, isn't good for his mental health."</p><p> </p><p>"... Very well... You guys are dismiss."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai! Hokage-sama." Shisui responds with a salute and Izuna nods. The curly haired Uchiha takes Izuna's hand and leads them towards their clan compound, chatting a mile away as he does. It was almost bittersweet, finally coming home with the sun setting behind them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, that's right... he's home.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Uchiha district looked like the part it was supposed to be; <b>abandoned</b>. The stalls and houses were still in good shape, the wood not really decayed but the streets were desolate and haunting. A layer of dust coated many things and a stale stench floats through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui wince and Izuna frowns. No wonder Sasuke started to distance himself and the state of the district... He's going to have a lot of unwanted paperwork to do. Shisui grips his hand tighter before leading them to the main house. </p><p> </p><p>The main house looked better, if only by a bit. Shisui gives the place a forlorn look before he takes a deep breath, nervous to see his little cousin again. Izuna places his hand on Shisui's head and the younger Uchiha turn to look at him. "Don't be scared or nervous. It'll be alright."</p><p> </p><p>"... You're right..."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui takes a step forward and with shaking hands, knocked on to the door. They wait for a few seconds before hearing footsteps walk towards the door. The door opens and the seven year old stands there with a sour look before his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sa-chan... Sorry, I'm late."</p><p> </p><p>"Shi... Shisui-nii?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's eyes started to water and the tears slid down his face. Shisui lets out an omph when the youngest Uchiha collides into his stomach. The little one sobs desperately into Shisui's shirt and the curly haired teen cradles him into his arm, tears also steadily trickling out of his own eye sockets. Izuna stands back, not wanting to interrupt the touching moment. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you died too, Shisui-nii. They-they said that you committed suicide."</p><p> </p><p>"I did but someone saved me." And with that Shisui turns and the eldest Uchiha and the youngest Uchiha meet face to face. Izuna takes a step forward before stopping when he feels Sasuke flinch. He kneels down a distance away and introduces himself. "I'm Uchiha Izuna. I believe we have never formally met before. I was out on a long term mission before you were even born."</p><p> </p><p>"... I'm Uchiha Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. If you don't mind, may I prepare dinner for all of us?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nods before hesitatingly asking for something, "Can I have tomatoes?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna smiles and Shisui grins. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>They prepared dinner together, Izuna teaching his brats how to cook. Sasuke starts to warm up little by little to Izuna, even calling him Izu-nii once. Sasuke helped peeled the carrots and Shisui helped fillet the fish as Izuna made the miso soup. He smacks Shisui when he tries to sneak a tomato in his mouth but gives Sasuke one. The sheer betrayal on Shisui's face causes them to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was quite the lively affair with Sasuke asking them questions, most directed to Izuna who answers them with ease. Soon dinner is finished Sasuke goes to prepare a room for them as he washes the dishes and Shisui dries them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to tell him about Itachi."</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure to explain everything properly. I don't want him to start and hate Konoha."</p><p> </p><p>"I will."</p><p> </p><p>Silence reinsures and Izuna dries his hands and passes the last dish to Shisui. "Spit it out brat. I know you want to say something."</p><p> </p><p>"... Please don't leave."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Izuna rubs Shisui's head with fondness.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke comes running back in, hands full of pillows and asking about the rooms. They end up sleeping together in a big Uchiha pile, futons set up together to produce a space large enough for them to sleep in. Izuna smiles, content and drifts asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's not alone anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He dreams of bloodshed and a woman with a third eyed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have some feels! Sasuke isn't as grumpy cause well the Uchiha Massacre only happened a few months ago.</p><p>Anyways, Danzo is dead! Yay! Now Izuna just has find Tsunade to transplant all those eyes into him and Shisui.</p><p>Sorry for the late update, balancing school and two fics is hard, lol!</p><p>Comment cause the author loves reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News about Izuna and Shisui's arrival spread fast and soon the entire village knew about the two supposedly dead Uchiha's and the involvement of the Danzo in the Uchiha Massacre. The truth of the slaughter was revealed and Izuna still remembers Sasuke's reaction towards it.</p><p> </p><p>His facial features had frozen shut and it took about 4 hrs of coaxing to get the young boy to talk back to them. He then proceeded to yell at Shisui and Izuna before bursting into tears when Izuna went to hug him. Shisui ruined the touching moment by whining about how he wanted one too for which Sasuke stuck his tongue at him. It only caused Shisui to complain even harder about brats not respecting the elders and getting whack on the head by Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna has taken up the mantle of being the head of the Uchiha until Itachi comes back and he hopes that will be soon because the leftover paperwork is slowly killing his back. Thankfully, the ink used to write the unholy stack of paper was imbued with chakra allowing Izuna to sense the words just fine. He pops his back as he straightens up from the table before slowly walking his way back to the main house from his makeshift office to get Shisui and Sasuke for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Izuna likes cooking, he's cooking is only so-so. Shisui and Sasuke might beg to differ because to them Izuna is apparently a Cooking God but what Izuna doesn't know won't harm him. Aside from that reason, Izuna really wanted to try the ever so famed Ichiraku Ramen. The shop that every Naruto fan dreamed of trying and since he was so <b>blessed</b> to be here might as well fulfil one of his dreams. The trio of Uchiha walked into the shop and just as they wanted to sit down a loud voice interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>"TEME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? You mean I can't eat lunch with my family, dobe? Izuna-nii wanted to eat ramen so I brought him here."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke points towards Izuna and he nods. Naruto's chakra was so bright. It was happy and blazing in a way only the sun could do, but there was a lingering touch of loneliness. "It's nice to meet one of Sasuke's friends. My name is Uchiha Izuna and this is Uchiha Shisui."</p><p> </p><p>"Wahh! You guys really look like Sasuke-teme."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because we're family, Naruto-kun!" Shisui chirps back at Naruto. "Do you frequent Ichiraku Ramen a lot?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do, dattebayo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, why don't you tell us what is good then."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Shisui nods and Izuna beckons Naruto to come to their table and Sasuke lets out a huff when the blonde does. Naruto proceeds to happily tell them all about the different ramen that Ichiraku serves and soon all of them order their food for which Izuna will pay for. The shock stillness of Naruto's chakra told him how no one beside the Hokage has ever bought him food before. Shisui tells the sunshine child to eat as much as he wants cause the Uchiha clan is rich which Sasuke smugly nods to before getting into another argument with Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning towards Shisui's ear, Izuna whispers a question he knows the answer to but he needs to keep appearances up. "Besides a few, why does it look like everyone hates Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>Shisui shuts his lone eye and softly whispers back, voice saddened. "Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." </p><p> </p><p>At Izuna blank look Shisui realises his mistake as he remembers Izuna was not around when the first Jinchuriki was made. "Jinchuriki are people who have bijuu sealed in them. On Naruto's birthday the Kyuubi was mysteriously release from it previous holder and it destroyed half of Konoha before it was sealed into Naruto with the sacrifice of his parents, Uzumaki Kushina, the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Ever since then most of the civilian villagers blame Naruto for that incident."</p><p> </p><p>"...What idiots... Taking their anger out on an innocent child..."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui nods before looking at Naruto sadly and going back to eating his bowl of ramen. Izuna himself cocks his head to the side, contemplating something before nodding his head. Since he was already interfering with the plot, why not just do things his way then?</p><p> </p><p>"Shisui-brat, I want you to bring Sasuke and Naruto home and keep them busy or something. Feel free to train them, just try not to burn the house. I need to do something."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Why do you have so little faith in me, Izu-nii?! Anyways, sure but what are you going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll know later." With those as his parting words, Izuna paid for the ramen before sprinting to the Hokage Tower, mouth twisting into a small smile when he heard Sasuke and Naruto start arguing again. Satisfaction rolled off him when he realised that Naruto chakra didn't seem that lonely anymore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not like him, never will be like him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It hurts to accept the truth that he was a stranger in these times, nothing but an abomination, a freak that defied the order of the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm tired. I want to see you, Aniki.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't think that is a good idea Izuna-san."</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage sighs as he smokes his pipe. Izuna lets out a 'hmp' before crossing his arms, mouth set in a thin line. "You know very well what Naruto is going through. The civilians hate him. If he were in our care, nobody would bother him anymore, after all they respect the Uchiha clan too much to dare do anything. We can also help control Kyuubi if he ever gets loose. You can't deny that we are literally the perfect family to take in Naruto. We can even train him, Hokage-sama."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that simple, Izuna-san."</p><p> </p><p>"It is Hokage-sama. All you have to say is yes. Naruto would do well staying with us since there is even Sasuke who is around his age and Shisui is great with kids."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're so scared, you can have one of your trusted shinobi stay with us. I think that the fourth Hokage would like to see his son properly taken care of too. I even help you do some of your paperwork, Hokage-sama."</p><p> </p><p>"... Very well then. I have the papers here, just sign them and I have someone be there to help you take care of Naruto-kun."</p><p> </p><p><em> You mean to spy on me but whatever </em>. Izuna smiled at the Sandaime before reading through the papers and signing it. The Sarutobi tells him that Naruto himself must also sign it to prove that he wants to stay with them. Izuna nods before waving goodbye and leaping out the window. It was tough convincing the old man but he succeeded and it only took about two hours too. Izuna hums happily as he jumps from roof to roof, reaching the Uchiha compound in no time. He opens the front door of the house only to substitute himself with Shisui when a bucket of paint falls from it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, Izuna-nii, sorry!! Shisui-nii really wanted to prank you, dattebayo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Who allowed you to call my cousins that, dobe?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't I allowed to, huh? Teme!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna laughs before rubbing both Naruto and Sasuke's heads, who both pout. He then turns to the wet and spluttering Shisui who gulps when he sees the threatening smile on the eldest Uchiha. Izuna pats his shoulder gently before whispering to him, the visage of a demon appearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, Shisui-brat, I thought you learned your lesson about after the last prank war he had in the cave last time." Izuna smiles bigger before releasing Shisui who was looking more like a drenched kitten every passing minute. "Now go and bathe. I don't want you getting a cold."</p><p> </p><p>Shisui takes the opportunity to flee to the bathroom as Izuna turns to the kids. He looks at Naruto before pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to the blonde. Sasuke peers over Naruto's shoulder to peep at the document, eyes growing wider and wider. The Uzumaki looks up at the older Uchiha before softly whispering. "Is this real?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, Naruto-kun. If you don't feel comfortable, you don't need to say yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Bu...but, I'm just a monster!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna softens and Sasuke looks at Naruto with shock, the blonde himself had tears spilling from his eyes. Sniffles sound out of him before Sasuke smacks the Uzumaki's head. "Just say yes you idiot! Don't make Izuna-nii wait!"</p><p> </p><p>"You care, teme..." The wonder in Naruto's voice causes Sasuke boink his head again causing Izuna to snort. The long haired Uchiha couches down to Naruto's level before wiping the tears away. "You're not a monster, you're Uzumaki Naruto, someone who will be a great shinobi one day."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto cries harder before nodding his head, the sunshine kid proceeds to glomp Sasuke causing the youngest Uchiha to freak out. Shisui who just came out of the bath also went to join the group hug despite not knowing what just happened. Izuna smiles as Naruto rushes to sign the papers which he gives to Izuna when he's done.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the family, Naruto-kun."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Thank You, Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, dobe!"</p><p> </p><p>"What did ya say, teme?!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuna nods as Shisui tries to get Naruto and Sasuke to stop fighting. To him this just feels right, the only stain was <b>him</b>. A memory of the original Izuna overlaps the one now. It was about  a quarrel between his two youngest siblings and Izuna was trying to stop them as Madara watched on, the older Uchiha laughing at him when they turned on him instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's cook dinner now, we'll have another person coming later and yes, he or she will be staying with us. It was a deal I made with Sandaime-sama in order to let Naruto stay with us."</p><p> </p><p>"I want ramen, dattebayo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no, dobe!"</p><p> </p><p>Shisui looks up worriedly at Izuna but, despite that he doesn't notice the lone tear sliding out from the eldest Uchiha's eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve to be here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I want to be here.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was resurrected from the dead, Edo Tensei style.</p><p>For clarification, Izuna ain't wearing bandages anymore he just keeps his eyes shut. That's why we can see the tears.</p><p>Don't forget to comment, I'll try to reply to them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>